Geometrie diferențială
Scurt istoric Începuturile geometriei diferentiale se gasesc în lucrarile lui Leibniz (1646-1716) si sunt indisolubil legate de începuturile analizei matematice. Teoria curbelor plane a fost elaborata în a doua jumatate a secolului al XVII-lea si în prima jumatate a secolului al XVIII-lea. L. Euler (1707-1783) a studiat curburile sectiunilor normale ale suprafetelor, a dat definitia directiilor principale si a curburii unei suprafete, proprietatile suprafetelor desfasurabile si unele proprietati ale curbelor în spatiu. A doua etapa în dezvoltarea geometriei diferentiale a fost inaugurata de G. Monge, care în lucrarea „Application de l’analyse a la geometrie”, publicata în 1795, construieste teoria curbelor în spatiu. S-a ocupat, de asemenea, cu studiul generarii suprafetelor prin curbe. A treia etapa în dezvoltarea geometriei diferentiale o inaugureaza K. Gauss (1777-1855), care s-a ocupat de teoria suprafetelor, pornind de la geodezie. Contributii la dezvoltarea acestei teorii au avut de asemenea: J. Schouten, G. Darboux, E.J. Cartan, G. Fubini, I.N. Lobacevski, I. Bolyai, E. Beltrami, F. Klein, H. Poincaré, B. Riemann si altii. Prima lucrare de geometrie diferentiala din tara noastra este scrisa de E. Bacaloglu, care în 1859 a considerat o alta curbura a unei suprafete pe lânga curbura totala si medie. Primul geometru român, ale carui lucrari de geometrie diferentiala s-au impus atentiei matematicienilor din întreaga lume, este Gh. Titeica (1873-1939). Deoarece el a introdus si studiat o clasa de curbe si una de suprafete, care astazi îi poarta numele, el este considerat unul dintre creatorii geometriei centro-afine. Contributii importante la dezvoltarea geometriei diferentiale proiective si afine a curbelor si a suprafetelor au adus si: acad. Al. Myller si acad. O. Mayer. Un alt geometru roman, Al. Pantazi (1896-1948), format în scoala geometrului francez E.J. Cartan, a adus prin lucrarile sale contributii importante în domeniul geometriei diferentiale proiective a curbelor si a suprafetelor. Un loc proeminent între geometrii români, îl ocupa acad. G. Vrânceanu, creator al teoriei spatiilor neolonome si al unei teorii unitare relativiste, care a adus contributii importante în aproape toate ramurile geometriei diferentiale moderne. Geometria diferentiala a curbelor plane Acest dore în vedere, pe parcursul a saisprezece paragrafe, studiul curbelor plane şi a notiunilor de: tangenta si normala la o curba plana, subtangenta, subnormala, segment tangenta si segment normala, lungime a unui arc de curba plana, element de arc, curbura si raza de curbura, contact între doua curbe plane, cerc osculator, puncte multiple ale unei curbe plane, înfasuratoare a unei familii de curbe plane, evoluta si evolventa. De asemenea, pe câteva curbe plane, des utilizate în tehnica, este exemplificata reprezentarea analitica a curbelor plane. Geometria diferentiala a curbelor în spatiu Acest domeniu este dedicat studierii, pe parcursul a saptesprezece paragrafe, a notiunilor de: tangenta, plan normal, plan osculator, normala principala, binormala, plan rectificant, triedru Frenet, indicatoare sferica, curbura, torsiune, formule ale lui Frenet cu aplicatii, curba aproximanta, contact între doua curbe în spatiu, contact între o curba si o suprafata, sfera osculatoare. Sunt de asemenea prezentate câteva clase remarcabile de curbe în spatiu. Geometria diferentiala a suprafetelor Aici se realizeaza studiul notiunilor de: curba trasata pe suprafata, curbe coordonate, [tangent la o suprafaţă|plan tangent, normala, prima forma fundamentala cu aplicatiile sale, a doua forma fundamentala, sectiune normala, curburi normale si tangentiale, curburi principale, directii principale, curbura totala si medie, linii asimptotice, linii de curbura, linii geodezice, invarianti pe suprafata. Sunt de asemenea prezentate câteva clase remarcabile de suprafete. Formule Într-un sistem de coordonate standard (O, \vec i, \vec j, \vec k) \! , poziţia unui punct M''' este dată de: :: \vec {OM}= \vec r_M = x \vec i +y \vec j +z \vec k \! '''(1) Dacă cele trei coordonate (x, y, z) \! sunt funcţii continue de t''', t \in b, \! atunci punctul '''M descrie o curbă în spaţiu (\mathcal C) \! sau (\Gamma), \! a cărei ecuaţie vectorială este: :: (\Gamma): \; \vec r=x(t) \vec i + y(t) \vec j+ z(t) \vec k, \; t \in I \subseteq \mathbb R. \! (2) unde \vec r = \vec r(M). \! Dacă funcţiile x(t) , y(t) , z(t) \! admit derivate continue pe I', spunem că acea curbă (sau ''drum parametrizat) este continuu diferenţiabilă, în care caz derivata funcţiei vectoriale \vec r(t) \! este: :: \dot {\vec r}(t) = \dot x(t) \vec i + \dot y(t) \vec j+ \dot z(t) \vec k, \ t \in I \subseteq \mathbb R. \! '''(3) Acest vector ne dă direcţia tangentei la curba (\Gamma) \! prin punctul curent M''' şi pentru valoarea curentă t \in I. \! Dacă \dot {\vec r}(t) \neq 0 \! pentru orice '''t, spunem că acea curbă este netedă. Vectorul unitar tangentă este: :: \tau(t) = \frac {1}{\| \dot {\vec r} (t) \|} \dot {\vec r} (t). \! (4) Vectorul tangentă este coliniar cu diferenţiala lui \vec r(t): \! :: \vec t_M \| d \vec r(t) = dx(t) \vec i + dy(t) \vec j + dz(t) \vec k. \! (5) Lungimea (sau norma) vectorului diferenţial din (5) este numit arc elementar (sau lungimea unui arc elementar) pentru (\Gamma) \! : :: ds=\| d \vec r(t) \| = \| dx(t) \vec i+ dy(t) \vec j + dz(t) \vec k \| = \! :: = \| \dot {\vec r}(t) \| dt = \sqrt {{\dot x}^2 + {\dot y}^2 + {\dot z}^2} dt. \! (6) O curbă în spaţiu poate fi reprezentată şi cu ajutorul altor tipuri de coordonate decât cele standard carteziene ca în (2). Să considerăm domeniul \Delta \subseteq \mathbb R^3 \! şi sistemul de trei funcţii: :: \begin{cases}x= x (q^1, q^2, q^3), \\ y=y (q^1, q^2, q^3), \\ z=z (q^1, q^2, q^3), \end{cases} \! pentru orice (q^1, q^2, q^3) \in \Delta. \! (7) Se presupune că funcţiile x, y, z \! care apar în (7) admit derivate parţiale pe \Delta \! şi satisfac condiţia: :: \left | \frac {D(x, y, z)}{D(q^1, q^2, q^3)} \right | \neq 0 \! pentru orice (q^1, q^2, q^3) \in \Delta. \! (8) În aceste condiţii, funcţiile din (7) furnizează o corespondenţă biunivocă între punctele lui \Delta \! şi (a submulţime a lui) \mathbb R^3. \! "Numerele" q^1, q^2, q^3 \! sunt numite "coordonate curbilinii" ale punctului curent M''' în spaţiul '3D. Astfel, vectorul de poziţie al unui punct curent '''M este: :: \vec r = \vec r(M) = x(q^1, q^2, q^3) \vec i +y(q^1, q^2, q^3) \vec j +z(q^1, q^2, q^3) \vec k. \! (9) Condiţia (8) face posibilă rezolvarea ecuaţiilor (7) în termenii q^1, q^2, q^3: \! :: q^i = q^i (x, y ,z), \; i= \overline {1, 3}. \! (10) Mulţimea de puncte M (q^1, q^2, q^3) \! din spaţiu având o coordonată fixată reprezintă o suprafaţă de coordonate. Ecuaţia acesteia rezultă din (10): :: q^i(x, y, z) = q^i_0. \! (11) Dacă două coordonate sunt fixate, se va obţine o curbă de coordonate sau o linie de coordonate. De exemplu dacă q^2 \! şi q^3 \! sunt fixate, se obţine curba de coordonate q^1. \! În general, punctul curent pe o curbă de coordonate a \; (1 \le a \le 3) \! notat (\Gamma_a), \! va fi de forma M(q^a). \! O linie de coordonate admite o tangentă în fiecare punct al ei. Vectorul tangent al curbei (\Gamma_a) \! este: :: \vec r_a = \frac{\partial x}{\partial q^a} \vec i + \frac{\partial y}{\partial q^a} \vec j + \frac{\partial z}{\partial q^a} \vec k. \! (12) Resurse * Universitatea din Bucureşti, Geometrie complexă, topologie şi algebră computaţională: partea 1, partea 2 (Copie la Wikia: 1, 2) * Scribd.com * Differential Geometry * Differential Geometry of Curves and Surfaces * Maths.Adelaide.edu.au * Notes on Differential Geometry * Differential Geometry of Curves and Surfaces: Curves in the Plane, Curves in Space, Regular Surfaces, Lengths and Areas on a Surface, The Second Fundamental Form of a Surface, Gauss' Theorema Egregium, Geodesics and the Theorem of Gauss-Bonet, Minimal Surfaces. Categorie:Geometrie diferențială